Random Days
by Pokemichit
Summary: Random fun days when the club has fun
1. Chapter 1

What is a facebook?

HALLO! Ok, in this O.H.H.C., we shall tell stories of (made up) the host club's times they had.

I do NOT own this manga.

Oh! Oh! Oh! guess what? On the reviews, you can give me ideas and I'll put YOUR story in here (Many will enter, some may win).

You can add characters too! Ok, let the story... CoMmEnCe!

...

^PLEASE READ THE STUFF ON TOP! ^

*Ouran host club chat room* (This is there club they made in FB)

Tamaki: Oooh.. so this is a "Face book." OOOH! _

Haruhi: Um. Tamaki senpai, this is only the club we made inside the face book... Have you tried editing your profile?

Tamaki: YAYS! I'm gonna post a picture of me. Hehehe

Hikaru: hello Haruhi

Haruhi: Hi Hikaru. Where's Koaru?

Koaru: Here. 3

Tamaki: I'm gonna kill you.

Hikaru: Haruhi, can I come to your house? 3

Haruhi: NO.

Tamaki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Haruhi.. I put my picture and my lifestyle in my profile and now, I'm getting a friend request every second and I can't go to my profile cause its full of... girls...

Hunny bunny: Good thing we added each other before we updated our profile. Right Haru chan?

Haruhi: Um... Tamaki... Why does your profile of family members say "Daughter: Haruhi Fujioka" and "Wife: Kyoya Ootori"?

Tamaki: Well, you are now my daughter!

Kyoya: *Dark evil eerie around Kyoya*

Mori:...

Haruhi: *sweat drop* You don't have to reply if you have nothing to say, Mori senpai.

Mori:...ok...

Tamaki: Who is the leader of this group?

Haruhi: Oh, well technically, whoever made the club is the leader so thats me. Of course I can make you an admin

Tamaki: OOOOOOOH! Make me an admin! O_O

Haruhi: Sorry... the only admins are Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori

Hikaru: EEEEH?

Koaru: EEEEH?

Tamaki: GAAAH?

Tamaki: why did you NOT make me an admin?

Haruhi: Sheesh. Your too irresponsible. Thats why.

Kyoya: Hmph..

Tamaki: EEHHHHHHHHH?

Tamaki has logged off

...

Woooooooooooooooooooooooow

Tama chan is stubborn


	2. New dinner guest part1

New Dinner guest part 1

Yo Yo! Today we have a story from a user named... Sedamentary!

Yay! She has made a character for the story!

Woot! *applause*

If I mess up, comment plz!

IM SO SORRY IT WAS SO LATE! MY INTERNET CRASHED AND THEN MY CHARGER BROKE AND THEN I GOT SICK! GOMEN!

...

Tamaki rushed down the stairs and fell on his butt.

"Aaaeeeeeh..." Tamaki went dizzy for a sec but then shook his head and ran too the door.

"Eh? You're already leaving? What about breakfast?" On of the maids said.

"Ah... I'll bring it with me!" Tamaki said as he grabbed his bag. Running into the limo, he texted everyone in the ouran highschool host club.

His text read:

Special surprise!

Please join!

:o3

At the Ouran host club...

"I'm here!" Tamaki Yelled.

"Eh, Tamaki senpai, where were you?" Haruhi asked, lying on the couch.

"Tama-chan, why are you late?" Hunni said while munching on his piece of cake.

Tamaki laughed as he looked at everyone. After that he ran and jumped up on one of the tables.

"I came late to give you a surprise!" Tamaki yelled. "Today, the Ouran Host Club shall go to my house for dinner! Isn't that great Haruhi?"

"Well... I don't get to eat expensive food or go to mansions... so, I guess. But I might need to confirm with my dad and he can't cook. I might not be able to go-"

"Don't worry!" Tamaki interrupted, "I already asked your dad! He confirmed (which was almost impossible at first) and I gave him a few bags of food! (MORE LIKE 20 BAGS!)"

"Well ok... But are you going to have... well... Otori?" Haruhi said, blushing. Her face was too cute for Tamaki that he jumped down and hugged her.

"OH YOU ARE SO CUTE NO ONE COULD REFUSE! I'LL BUY ALL THE OTORI IN THE STORE!" Tamaki squealed, choking Haruhi as she tried to call for help.

"Ah, but lord, when is dinner time. You also need to tell us your address!" The two twins said in a dullish voice.

"Ah! That of course, will be in the commoner chat call face book, I will also put it in our chat blog!" Tamaki said, as sparkles were shown on his face and a red rose was being held by his hand.

"What's the name of the rich chat blog?" Haruhi asked

"It's called "Beauty stone" A blog only rich people can join." Kyoya said.

"Well, sorry Haruhi. IT's a shame your a commoner that doesn't even know Otori tastes like." the twins said

"Arrogant rich people..." Haruhi muttered.

On facebook...

Hello my friends.

Here is my adress: *************************************

Here is my phone number: 972-123-Tedy

Here is the time to go: 5:00-7:00 is the only time you can ENTER my house. (My guards are strict...)

Ok and good luck to you!

On Beauty stone (The rich people chat place)...

Hello my friends.

Here is my adress: *************************************

Here is my phone number: 972-123-Tedy

Here is the time to go: 5:00-7:00 is the only time you can ENTER my house. (My guards are strict...)

Ok and good luck to you!

At someones house...

"Tsk..." A girl muttered. Her curly black hair fell to her elbow. Her eyes were like shiny emeralds and her lashes curled perfectly. She had natural lips as red as a ruby and her skin was like a flawless was nicknamed as the Perfect crystal. She only puts makeup on special occasions, so she was pretty in a natural way. She fell on to her couch and grabbed her Ipad to check her Beauty stone account.

"Eh?" She said, "Oh... this is interesting..." Jumping off of the couch, she smiled and did a little laugh.

"Woohoo! I needed something fun! Maids, can you get all my red dresses here? Thank you!" She took a a piece of chocolate from the cabinet and took a bite.

"Maybe, I should bring something with me... Oh ok!" She sat down and laughed

"This is gonna be fun."

Tamaki's house...

"H-h-haruhi... Daddy is happy with your decision of clothes!" Tamaki jumped in joy, hugging Haruhi.

"BLECK! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Haruhi yelled. Haruhi wore a frilly white dress (up to her Knees) and a blue rose on the side. (it has no sleeves. just a strip) She wore sapphire earrings (From Tamaki as a gift)

And White ballet shoes with a blue bow on her hair (From Hunni as a gift).

"Wow Haruhi. Nice outfit." Hikaru and Koaru said, smirking.

"My dad made me wear it..." Haruhi muttered.

~/FLASHBACK/ ~

"Daddy wants you to wear proper clothes when going to an expensive place! You need to look better!"

~/Present/~

Hikaru and Koaru both wore a black suit with a red tie and a red pocket hankie in the pocket.

Tamaki wore a white suit and a red tie matching the rose in his hand and the one on his suit.

Kyoya wore a white dress shirt with a grey vest and purple bow.

Honey wore a white dress shirt with a cute pink tie and his bunny had a Hot pink tie

Mori had a Black suit, a blue tie, and a fedora hat.

Suddenly, The doors open with Rose petals showering out

"IT IS I! Rachel Konoro at the dinner party!" She was standing on a table dancing around... To continue. Next Chapter.

...

Hehehe...


End file.
